1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy absorbing steering systems.
2. Description of Related Art
An energy absorbing steering system is proposed which absorbs impact energy when an interior impact occurs upon a collision of the driver with a steering member, such as a steering wheel, following a collision of a vehicle with another vehicle or object. An example of the energy absorbing steering system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-159043 (JP-A-2000-159043).
In the energy absorbing steering system as disclosed in JP-A-2000-159043, a steering shaft, or the like, undergoes plastic deformation and contract upon occurrence of an interior impact, so as to absorb impact energy. In this system, it is preferable to deform the steering shaft, or the like, in a desired manner, so as to provide an intended impact absorbing effect.